Calling Him Back
by TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead
Summary: George finds the resurrection stone and brings back Fred. Will he go crazy like Cadmus Peverell or stay sane? Please read and review!  rated T for strong depression and anger
1. Chapter 1

This was the first time that he was walking through the Hogwarts grounds alone. He was kicking a pebble as he walked across the wooden bridge. _Gone,_ he thought, _my twin brother, my other half, gone. Hit by the unforgivable curse. Gone, dead. _He stopped, anger flooding through him, he roared and hit the board next to him, pulling back swollen knuckles. How could have Fred died without him being there? Why couldn't he have stayed with him and maybe dodge the curse with him? Tears swam through George's eyes, _I am not crying. Not here anyway._ He broke into a run, wishing he could just continue running, never have to turn back and never have to face the truth that was following close behind. He looked behind his shoulder alarmingly, was truth really right behind him? Was truth about to body slam into him, making him fall over with grief? George started sprinting faster, he wasn't ready for the truth yet, he knew he had to stop sometime, he couldn't run forever, but if he could get as far away as possible...

His thoughts were interrupted, George tripped over a tree stump, _good thing too, I was about to run into Hagrid's hut, _George looked up, how many times had he and Fred hidden here right before they were about to get caught for sneaking into the forest? _No. I will not think about that._ George shook his head hard, trying to get any thought that would make him start crying out. He wanted to feel the thoughts leak out of his ears, but he knew that that wouldn't happen. Not for a long time anyway. He got up and started walking again. His mother would say that he needed tea. In fact, she was probably sitting at one of the house tables, her trembling fingers stroking Ginny's hair, trying to calm her. George managed a small smile; his mother had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazy woman who almost killed another Weasly. Another Weasly, Fred swam into his eyes again, bringing along tears. He looked back behind him; he hadn't realized how far he had gone into the forest. He seemed far enough from the castle, no one would be able to hear of see him. The sun was up, but the forest's trees had gotten denser so it was dark. George took in a deep breath, and broke into sobs.

George had curled up into a ball. He didn't know if he had been out there for hours or maybe days. It didn't matter to him anymore. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred raced in his mind. At least the rest of his family were okay, Percy had came back, his parents okay, Ron alive. He had left the great hall shortly after he saw Ron, Hermione, (and he suspected) Harry leave. He of course, didn't blame Harry. How could he? Harry had brought down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if he hadn't, how many more would've died? He started playing with the little spots of mud his tears had left on the forest floor. His hand eventually traveled over to a small smooth stone. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes to stare at his discovery. It was grey-ish, and he felt as though he should've instantly recognized it. He turned it over a couple of times, and realizing that it did nothing, threw it into the bush. He started to turn around and leave, but then he saw Fred's face.

"F-Fred?" George ran over to the bush he threw the stone in. He plunged his hands in and started frantically searching. Of course the bush had to have thorns, and soon he was pierced by millions of little daggers and bleeding from several of places. "Oh this is stupid. _Lumos!_" His wand illuminated the three feet radius around him. He pointed his wan in the bush, his eyes darting everywhere. At last he spotted it, it was under the thickest branch, the one connected to the main root. George reached in, broke the branch, (which lead to more thorns stabbing his wrist) and pulled out the stone. He turned it over, which was very difficult because his hot sticky blood made the smooth stone slippery. Finally he got it around three times, there was a swooshing sound, and George begged his heart to slow down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Georgie." George didn't dare look up. He came up with hundreds of explanations of why he was hearing his brother's voice, each one for logical than the last. _Maybe I am finally going crazy, _he thought.

"Wow, even in death I am still better looking than you." George's head snapped up, only one person ever challenged him like that. Fred was standing before him, in the clothes that he had died in.

"Fred!" George beamed, the first real smile he gave in what seemed like hours. He looked just the same, as tall as George, and same slightly messy hair. Exactly like his twin who had survived, the only difference was he had two ears, where as George only had one. "How are you here? Wh-what is going on?"

"Look at the stone more closely," Fred urged. George shown his flickering light on the stone. In graved was a triangle, a line, and a circle. How stupid was he? He had seen this sign millions of times when his mum read the story before bed.

"Oh Merlin's beard. I found it didn't I Fred? The resurrection stone from the Deathly Hallows?" Fred nodded, suddenly slightly worried. George stared at the stone in awe. "So what are the conditions then?" Fred, even as a ghost shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, er, only you can see me, but-"

"So no one else can see you? Not dad or Ginny?"

"No, but Geor-"

"And whenever I hold the stone, you'll come back?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you'll-"

"GEORGE LISTEN!" George shut up immediately, Fred's eyebrows were scrunched together, and a look hardly anyone saw. "George," Fred sighed, "anyone who had this stone pretty much went crazy. I know, I've seen them, they are all dead. Died because they missed their loved ones so much, that they wanted to join them. And I refuse to let that happen to you, okay?" George stared at his twin opened mouthed,

"Who are you? My real brother would've thought this as a great adventure!"

"I am your real brother George! But there are great adventures on my side too, Dumbledore told me that-"

"Dumbledore said? Fred please,_ please_ I am begging you, stay with me for a while. That's all I ask. Maybe just when I need new ideas for the joke shop or, or just when I need you. And right now I need you, so please just stay for a bit? Than I _promise_ that I'll send you back and throw this stone into the ocean." George indicated to the stone, Fred sighed again, his hands into his jean pockets.

"Alright, just for a bit."  
"Great! Let's go back to the great hall and-"

"Oh hold up there bro," George felt cold mist on his hand and knew that Fred had attempted to grab his shoulder, "you have to swear that you wont tell Ginny, or mum. Or any body else. Especially Percy, he was there when, you know, I died, so this might be a bit hard on him as well." George nodded and started walking back up to the castle, with Fred at his side again.

"So do you have any new ideas for the joke shop?" It was a simple question, but Fred smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I was thinking about truth chocolate you know? We would just put a few drops of veriteserum into the chocolate, or any candy of that matter, and the person who eats it will be spilling their secrets all over the place."

"Nice." They high fived each other, and looked around awkwardly when they only went through each other. "I was also thinking about little statues of Harry and You-Know-Who. Harry would cast a spell, and You-Know-Who would fall to pieces."

"That'd be cool too. But we need to figure out what charm we'd need for that, and we also should master that potion..." All the way back up to the castle, they talked about the possibilities, of making Harry kill the most evil wizard of all time.

"Or we could make Harry change him into a baby, that'd be hilarious-"

"George, are you, are you okay?" Fred and George whipped around; Angelina was standing against one of the stone hedges. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had a small cut across her cheek.

"Angelina! I'm fine actually; I was just-" she stepped closer to him, her arms unfolding them self, and she started playing with her fingernails.

"I-I saw Fred, and I thought I'd just say that-" Angelina suddenly burst into tears. George stuttered, Fred doubled over laughing at George's astonishment.

"Well, go on!" He whispered.

"Go on what?" George muttered under his breath, his left hand still clutching onto the stone.

"Go hug her! Comfort her or something, girls like that." George awkwardly walked up to Angelina; he didn't let go of the stone as he let her bury her self in his arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I know that th-this is just making it harder for you, b-but I-I just wanted you to know, that if you needed someone, call-call me, okay?" She looked up at him from his chest. He looked to Fred, who was now standing behind Angelina, giving him to thumbs up.

"Yeah, alright. I'll do that, thanks Angelina." She nodded, and let go of his shirt. She started backing away, almost into Fred.

"I'm going home to live with my parents for a while. Send me an owl, he'll know where to find me." Then she left and started a short jog down to Hogsmede.

"Well done mate," George knew he would've gotten a clap on the shoulder if Fred were alive.

"I don't even- what just happened?"

"Ah c'mon, she fancies you!"

"She _fancies_ me? Since when?"

"Dunno, but that's not what matters."

"What matters is that you are back Fred, and no one can know. Why couldn't I have let her see you?" Fred shrugged,

"Cause that's the way it is." They came up to the entrance doors, George stopped, and so did Fred, they both looked nervous.

"Ready to go in?"

"Lead the way." They walked into Hogwarts together, as they had so many times in the years past.


	3. Chapter 3

George pushed open the doors, creaking as the granted him entrance.

"They really destroyed the place, didn't they?" George looked around, pieces of the marble staircase were missing, and almost all of the paintings were either knocked down or crooked. "George, look," Fred, pointed to the stairs closest to them. Sitting there was a boy with big feet and bright red hair.

"Ron." They said together. They walked up to him, Ron looked up, he looked tired enough to fall asleep next to a giant spider.

"We did it, didn't we?" Ron asked,

"I guess we did. Where are mum and dad?"

"Great Hall, I think, I haven't been in there for a while," he looked at the doors, his face showed fear and longing at the same time.

"Ron?" Hermione came up from behind George, she was holding two butterbeers.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron took his drink and took a few gulps. George turned around and walked into the Great Hall, taking one last peek at the two behind him. Ron was now lying on Hermione's shoulder, and she was holding his hands.

"Looks like we've got a new sister in law," commented Fred. George nodded, thinking of Dumbledore's favorite weapon, love.

"George," his mother had walked up to him, like everyone else, her eyes were red and puffy. "I want you to go and see Madam Prom Frey."

"But I am not hurt!" He protested.

"I know, but she is giving out dreamless potions to anyone who wants some." She held up a vile with dark purple substance inside it, "I was just going to find Ron to give him some. After what has happened today, I want every one to take s-some." She choked back a sob, Fred looked as if he was going to call out, wave his arms around, trying to get his mothers attention. But they all knew that would be pointless.

"Could you also do me a favor? Luna told Ginny that Harry was in Gryffindor common room. Will you take some for him too? Goodness knows he needs dreamless sleep..."

"Yeah sure mum." She walked away, patting his cheek. They walked up to Madam Promfrey in silence. Fred kept looking around, staring at everyone in disbelieves, and George kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at anyone. Finally it was their turn to collect the potion.

"Hello Mr. Weasly, some potion I take it?"

"Two vials please, I need to take some to Harry," she picked up two glass cups; dipping them in a cauldron, then stopper them with shaking hands. "Thanks." He walked away without looking back. People kept giving him glances of worry as if he was about to fall over sobbing again.

"Don't talk to me, they will defiantly think you are crazy. Just keep walking." George did as Fred told him. Fred was glancing around, clearly worried that some students could see him. They finally escaped the room of sobs, little laughter and comforting friends. "That was awful." Fred stopped walking; his face was in his hands.

"Why? What happened?" George whispered.

"Do you know what it is like to see your friends alive and you can't go talk to them because you are dead and they can't see you?" Fred coughed out a laugh, "of course you don't, and you aren't dead."  
"No, but I do know what it is like to not be able to talk to someone because they are dead. Lets go, we need to get this to Harry before he wakes up screaming that You-Know-Who is back."

Sooner than they could imagine they were standing in front of the fat lady. She and her friend Violet were drinking and let them in without a password.

"Reckon Harry would be in his bed?" Fred asked,

"No, cause he's right over there." George pointed to the couch in front of the small fire that someone must've lit. "Hey Harry?" They walked up next to him, he was already sleeping on the couch, "Hey, Harry!" He jerked awake, his wand at the ready. "Relax mate, it's just me, mum wanted to give you some of this." George handed him the potion. He took it gratefully, shifting ever so slightly. Fred gave out a gasp, following his gaze; he saw that Ginny was lying on Harry's lap, also asleep.

"Has she had some potion?" George asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I had Kreacher go and get me some earlier, but then I gave it to her." Harry started stroking Ginny's hair, "George? I-I am really _really_ sorry about Fred, I feel that it's all my fault and-"

"No. It wasn't." George said firmly, "we agreed to take this risk, Fred fought knowing that there was a chance. At least he died laughing, right?"

"Right." Harry un-stopper the vile and drank two thirds of it. George walked out, taking one last glance as Harry let his head drop.


End file.
